Not a Normal Girl Anymore: Rewrite!
by Princess Moonie of the moon
Summary: New exchange students turn up in Usagi's class a couple of weeks before the school year is set to finish. Usagi is then targeted by the Dark Kingdom before accepting her role as being the Senshi of the Moon. Once she accepts the broach Luna gives her, there will be no turning back. Not a Normal Girl Anymore: rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

Not a Normal Girl Anymore

(Re-write)

By Princess Moonie of the Moon

Chapter 1

.

.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

The sound of an alarm clock went off at seven thirty in the morning. The occupant lying in the bed rolled over and turned it off. Tsukino Usagi is a sixteen year old sophomore at Ocean Reef Senior High School located in the small town of Ocean Reef Harbour on the coast of Australia.

It's the second last week before school lets out for the summer and Usagi is impatiently waiting for it to end. It was from this day on that her life was drastically going to change forever. Pulling out her school summer uniform, Usagi proceeded to go about her morning rituals getting ready for school. Her school uniform consisted of a white sleeveless white cotton blouse with a deep plunge neckline so the tops of her perk cleavage could be seen. Next was a black and white pleated plaid skirt that hung just below her nicely toned bum. A loose black tie hung loosely around her neck and white thigh high socks adorned her gorgeous long legs. Stepping into her black school shoes, she proceeded to head down stairs while tying her long golden blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

"Ohayo, Mama." Usagi said cheerfully as she sat down for breakfast.

"Usagi chan you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Mrs Tsukino warned.

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be fine… waaah! It's this late already?" Usagi cried out frantically as she grabbed a couple of pancakes off of her plate before kissing her mother on the cheek and bolting out of the front door in a hurry to get to school on time.

Luckily, Usagi managed to make it to school and into her homeroom before the final bell rang.

Xx

"Morning Molly; who are the new kids?" Usagi asked, greeting her red headed best friend as she walked in. Molly had been Usagi's best friend since they started junior high together a few years ago when Usagi first moved to Australia from Japan.

"I don't know, Miss Erika hasn't arrived to introduce them yet." Molly replied. Not long after did the red head give her reply that a beautiful young teacher with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes walked in.

"Good morning everyone, how was your weekend?" She asked. There were a few nods and replies from some of the students. "Great! This morning as you can tell, we have five new students joining us for the next couple of weeks. They are here on exchange from Japan, so maybe Usagi you might be able to show them around?"

"Yes Miss Erika!" Usagi answered brightly.

"First up I'd like to introduce you to Mamoru Chiba, he'll be here as a senior." Miss Erika introduced the only guy in the group to the class. Mamoru stood forward and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a smooth and gentle voice that had most of the girls in the class already swooning over him.

"Next we have Ami Mizuno "Miss Erika motioned to a girl with short electric blue black hair. "Rei Hino." She then motioned to a girl long beautiful raven black hair with sharp piercing eyes. "Makoto Kino." She next motioned to a very tall girl with dark chestnut brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "And finally, Minako Aino." The final girl standing there looked as if she were a super model with the perfect figure and long golden blonde hair. She also looked as if she could be Usagi's twin. "These girls will be in sophomore year. Please look after them all."

"It's nice to meet you!" They said in unison as they bowed politely.

"They all look like they belong in a magazine; especially that Mamoru guy!" Molly squeaked. "Man he is one hunkasaurous!"

"Hmm, I suppose." Usagi shrugged as she looked to where the new students were standing there and engaging in conversation with a few of the starry eyed classmates.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself to them?" Molly asked me.

"I don't really have a choice do I? Miss Erika pretty much ordered me to show them around. Not that I mind, it's just that I have this weird feeling coming from them." Usagi shivered as she got up and made her way over to the crowd. A few of the students turned around when they saw Usagi making her way over and moved out of the way so she could get to the new exchange students.

"Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi. Welcome to Ocean Reef Senior High School." Usagi greeted politely bowing. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you as well. Your name, it is Japanese yes?" Ami replied on behalf of them all.

"Yes it is. I moved from Japan to Australia a few years ago when I started high school here." Usagi explained.

"Excuse me please." Mamoru said as he went to go join some other fellow male class members. However as he was conversing with his new classmates, his eyes never strayed away from Usagi's body.

Xx

At morning break the girls were discussing with each other about the morning so far at their new school.

"Has anyone noticed something strange about Tsukino san?" Rei asked as she leaned against a tree. "She was giving off this strange vibe. Do you think she could be an enemy?"

"We will definitely need to keep an eye on her if she is." A little black cat said as she stole a bite off of Ami's sandwich when she wasn't looking.

"Luna, Artemis. Where did you appear from?" Ami asked as she broke off a piece of her sandwich for Artemis.

"You know, they don't allow animals at the school…" Minako grinned evilly as teased the two talking cats.

"Oh hush Minako; this isn't the time to be silly." Rei scolded the blonde.

"We need to discuss more important matters like how to find out whether Tsukino san is a part of the Dark Kingdom, or if she is just a normal civilian." Ami said seriously.

"Well what if we get to know Tsukino san better, become friends with her?" Makoto suggested nibbling on an apple.

"But wouldn't that just be using her? I mean it wouldn't be right using her like that." Ami said unsure of the suggestion.

"That's a great idea Mako chan! Besides we're only here for two weeks Ami, it's not like she'll be returning back to Japan with us or anything." Minako said enthusiastically as she jumped up and started walking away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Rei asked in a demanding tone.

"Over to where Tsukino san is, and to get her to introduce me to her hot friend over there." Minako giggled as she winked.

"Minako we're here to find the Princess and the Silver Crystal." Luna said sternly.

"Not to chase after boys!" Rei shouted angrily.

"Sheesh Rei, nothing to get fired up about." Minako said sarcastically as she walked away from the girls. The other three girls and the talking cats sighed in disbelief.

Xx

Usagi was walking to the library after school that day. To get there, most kids walked through all the scrub and bush that was behind the school and then followed the path that leads to the library. From O.R.S.H you can actually see the library, that's how close it was. Most students treated it like it was actually a part of the school campus. She had just reached the footpath when she heard someone calling her name.

"Tsukino san!" Minako called out. Usagi turned around to see Aino Minako running to catch up to her.

"Hello Aino san." Usagi greeted as she waited for the almost twin to catch up. Minako slowed down and greeted Usagi back as they started walking together to the library.

"Aino san aren't you puffed from all that running?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Nah, not really; I'm a volley ball player so I run around the court a lot."" Minako explained. "Please call me Minako."

"Well then I insist you call me Usagi." Usagi smiled brightly. Would you like to sit outside and study with me? It's such a beautiful day today and it's not too hot."

"That's a good idea. Ami would've liked this; she loves to study, especially when someone else suggests that we study." Minako laughed.

Close behind Ami, Rei and Makoto were spying on Usagi and Minako.

"So why have you and the other's come here for the last two weeks before school finishes for the year and summer? Seems a bit weird don't you think?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Really, you don't recognise me at all?" Minako pouted playfully. "Guess I'm not as famous as I thought."

Usagi laughed at Minako's facial expression. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well because you didn't already know, I am the famous pop idol Aino Minako." Minako said as she got up, twirled around and winked as she posed.

"Okay… What about the others?" Usagi asked looking at Minako a bit weirdly.

"Oh uh the girls come with me to all of my concerts, they're like my sisters; and Mamoru, well I have no idea why that guy is here, but he is best friends with my crush back home in Tokyo." Minako answered sulkily at the fact the Usagi hadn't reacted and gushed over the fact she was in the presence of a pop idol.

Xx

Suddenly a gorgeous young blonde man wearing an O.R.S.H male school uniform, made his way over to Usagi and Minako. His eyes firmly fixated on Usagi. Next to him was auburn haired girl also wearing an O.R.S.H female school uniform "Hi, are you Usagi Tsukino?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Usagi replied cautiously.

"Name is Jed Stone; I'm in your English class at school." The young blonde introduced himself confidently. Minako's eyes widened at the name as soon as he spoke it.

"Funny, I know everyone in all of my classes and the rest of my peers in the rest of my sophomore year, yet I have never seen you before." Usagi said suspiciously with narrowed eyes. "So cut to the chase and stop with the lies."

"Fine, you have something I want, and my friend here is going to get it for me." Jed smirked. The ground began trembling as the girl transformed into a hideous monster. Jed's attire then changed so that he was wearing a grey general's uniform with red streaks highlighting his hair

"Morga, drain this girls' energy immediately!" the young General commanded.

"Huh?" Usagi said confused as to what was going on. Minako in the meantime had run behind a tree and pulled out a wristwatch like communicator.

"Dark Kingdom alert, Jadeite has set his target for Usagi chan! The Youma has her held captive." Minako informed Ami, Rei and Makoto on the other end. With that she finished the call and raised her hands in the air.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!" The wristwatch communicator then glowed and bright lights flashed as it activated and transformed Minako in Sailor Venus.

"Stop right there!" Venus shouted catching the Morga and the General's attention. "The Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus has arrived!" She winked as she posed.

"Oh god, why do I always get stuck with these idiots…" The General muttered as he face palmed his hand.

"Ha ha ha, you're no match for me; I'll drain your energy dry and then crush your pathetic puny body." Morga gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that pal." Sailor Mars said landing next to Venus, with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter following behind.

"Hmm, I'll soon get rid of you!" Morga sneered.

"Oh no you won't!" Jupiter said stepping forward and taking a fighting stance.

"SHABON… SPRAY!" Mercury shouted releasing her bubbles. A foggy mist settled upon the sky so that Morga couldn't see anything.

"YOUMA …TAI SAN!" Mars shouted.

"SUPREME …THUNDER!" Jupiter shouted.

"CRESENT… BEAM!" Venus cried out.

The three attacks combined and destroyed Morga. "Quick, someone catch Usagi chan!" Venus ordered. Jupiter jumped up to catch Usagi, when a guy in a tuxedo with a cape caught her. Jupiter landed on the ground and walked back to the scouts.

"Well, what do you know, it's Tuxedo Kamen." Jupiter said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Mars shouted at Tuxedo Kamen.

"I am here for the same reason as you Mars." Kamen shot back.

"Excuse me, but my classmate Minako Aino has disappeared." Usagi said interrupting the little feud that started between Mars and Tuxedo Kamen. Mars looked at Venus, who ran behind a tree and changed back into civilian form. "Usagi chan!" Minako called out.

"Minako, where were you?" Usagi asked said looking up at Minako.

"I went to try and find help, but I couldn't find anyone so I came back to try and save you myself, but it looks like someone has beaten me to it." Minako answered. Usagi nodded in acceptance of Minako's excuse.

"Usagi, it's the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen!" Minako exclaimed excitedly as she put on an act.

"Are you sure they just aren't people in costumes. I mean everyone knows Sailor Moon is just a cartoon show on TV." Usagi replied as she watched Tuxedo Kamen make his exit and leapt away.

"We wouldn't be standing here if weren't real and we certainly aren't cartoons!" Jupiter said.

"I still don't believe you." Usagi said shaking her head.

"If were in costumes would we be able to do this?" Mars said sarcastically as she threw a ball of fire at Usagi who dodged the attack with no problem. "What? No one can dodge my fire except me!" Mars tried again to hit Usagi with her balls of fire, but each time she dodged them.

"Mars, stop that this instant! You are willingly attacking an innocent civilian that we have just saved, and who has done no wrong to you!" Mercury scolded the fire Senshi.

"Mars just give up it's not worth wasting your energy" Jupiter said.

"Thank you for saving me, but if you don't mind, I have study to go do rather than waste my time with girls playing dress up heroines from a children's show." With that Usagi walked away with Minako.

Xx

"Luna, do you think Usagi could be Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked.

"No way!" Mars said objectively. "We already have one blonde airhead on the team we don't need another!"

"You know what Mercury; I haven't got a clue on this one!" Luna replied said walking up to them in a human form.

"Luna? Is that really you?" Jupiter asked astonished.

"Yes, I am able to switch from a cat to a human. I can also transform into a sailor scout, but only when necessary." Luna said.

"But why have you only been able to change into human form all of a sudden, why not before?" Mercury asked.

Artemis glowed and transformed into human form as well. "There was a fluctuation of Lunarian power not long ago that struck us and unlocked Luna and mine's human forms."

"This must mean that the Princess or Sailor Moon is nearby." Mercury informed them.

"How long can you stay in you human forms?" Mars asked curiously.

"As long as we want" Luna replied.

* * *

**Hey everyone**

**I have decided to rewrite this story while on my writers block with 'When the Moon and Potter Collide'.**

**I must say that I absolutely cringed when I read over the version that I have currently up here on fanfiction. I can't believe how shocking, horrible and disgusting my writing was back then when I was fourteen... I am so glad to have seen how much my writing has improved thanks to higher education studies and with the help (and nagging) from my boyfriend.**

**I will be changing the style of writing from how it was previously written, and will also be changing a bit of the storyline structure in how some certain events happened. I am hoping you guys will like this new version better though. So please give me feedback on what you think. Chapter 2 is almost completely rewritten. **

**IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WILLING TO BE MY BETA READER FOR ME PLEASE?**

**Last but not least, it would mean a lot if you could check out my cosplay page! Princess Moonie of the Moon Cosplay! **

**www DOT facebook DOT com / Princess Moonie of the Moon Cosplay**

**This is the web address for my cosplay page :)**

**Thank you! 3**

**Princess Moonie Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Normal Girl Anymore**

**(Re-write)**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" Usagi exclaimed as she set down the picnic rug and started setting out the food her and Makoto had prepared as the all the girls sat down on the rug and helped out.

"So I've been thinking lately that I don't want to perform alone anymore." Minako said as she grabbed a piece of fruit from a platter. I was thinking of maybe forming a band?"

"Sounds cool, who were you thinking of having in the band?" Makoto asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"My girls of course!" Minako answered.

"Will you be lead singer Minako chan?" Ami asked.

"Of course it will be Minako; she's the professional singer out of us all." Rei said as she thought about it.

Usagi kept quiet about the topic and nibbled on a dumpling, not feeling like she was a part of this conversation.

"Well actually, I was wondering if Usagi chan would like to be lead singer." Minako suggested looking at Usagi.

"What, her as lead singer? You have got to be kidding me! Minako, this ditz most probably can't even sing let alone ever be as good as you." Rei snorted.

"Put a cork in it and lay off of Usagi chan." Makoto yelled angrily. "None of us have even heard her sing, don't judge a book by its cover."

"I was just going off of my observations from seeing her at school this week." Rei huffed and turned her nose in the air.

"Thank you for the suggestion Minako, but soon you will all be leaving to go home to Japan without me." Usagi said sadly at the thought of her new friends leaving so soon. Within the week, the girls had become really close like sisters. It hurt to think she would have to say good bye. "Besides, I can't sing."

"Oh Usagi!" Minako said sympathetically. "Don't worry about that. Besides we're going to be staying in Australia a little bit longer, till just after Christmas actually. So even if we don't do this professionally, please at least join in it for fun? You're one of us now..."

"Oh girls, you truly are wonderful…" Usagi sniffled.

"We'll hold auditions tomorrow and Chiba san can be the judge of who sings the best." Ami suggested as all the girls glomped Usagi in a big bear hug to let her know how much she meant to them.

"Agreed." Minako, Makoto and Rei said in unison.

"Who is Chiba?" Usagi asked confused.

"Usagi how can you be so dense? Chiba Mamoru was the other exchange student that came over from Japan with us. He's in our homeroom." Rei snapped at Usagi.

"Don't need to be so harsh Rei!" Usagi retorted back as a raspberry war broke out between them.

"Chiba san is the son of a very wealthy family that owns multibillion dollar companies." Minako explained.

.

Suddenly the wind blew the hat that Usagi was wearing off of her head. Usagi immediately got up and abandoned her plate of food so she could go chase her hat before it got too far away. Finally Usagi caught it and turned around. In the process she knocked straight into someone who happened to be as hard as a brick wall. When she looked up Usagi saw the hottest guy she'd ever seen, however that thought quickly went out the window as soon as the guy spoke.

"Watch it Odango Atama." The guy said as he looked down at the girl who had walked into him. _'This is the cute girl from homeroom that was talking to the girls. _He thought as he watched Usagi get up and brush off her black mini skirt and hot pink tank top.

"My name is Usagi, not Odango Atama!" Usagi said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at the hot guy she'd run into.

"Not from what I see." The guy smirked.  
"Well aren't you just Prince Charming?" Usagi mocked sarcastically.

"Chiba Mamoru at your service milady." The guy mocked bowed, returning the same sarcasm to Usagi.

"Ah… so you are a Prince, just not charming." Usagi smirked. "Such a shame..."

"And just who told you I was rich?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Minako suspiciously, who smiled and waved nervously. He laughed. "That girl never knows when to keep her mouth shut."

Minako got up and ran over to where Mamoru and Usagi were standing arguing.

"Did you bump into Mamoru on purpose to ask him about tomorrow?" Minako asked excitedly. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I didn't come over here to ask him anything. I didn't even know it was this idiot here until I bumped into him." Usagi said haughtily. "Don't even bother with asking him to come tomorrow, I can find someone else to do it instead."

"But Usagi, why he can't he come tomorrow?" Minako pouted.

"Because I don't want to hang around stupid Prince Charming tomorrow afternoon if all he is going to do is keep on calling me Odango Atama." Usagi huffed, scowling at Mamoru and then walking off.

"Nice nickname for Usagi Mamoru." Rei praised as she attempted to flirt with Mamoru and catch his attention.

"Don't you _dare_ start calling me that horrid name Rei!" Usagi fumed at Rei from the picnic mat.

"What's that Usagi? You want me to start calling you Odango Atama?" Rei teased merrily as Mamoru smirked.

"I've had it with you Rei, ever since your first day at my school you have been nothing but mean to!" Usagi screamed angrily. "At first it was a joke, but now you are actually being quite hurtful!"

"What's that? You want me to be mean to you as well?" Rei smirked.

"Oh no, volcano Usagi chan is about to blow." Makoto whispered as she, Minako and Ami stepped back a bit.

"I HATE YOU REI HINO!" Usagi shouted angrily as she started to release some of her anger on Rei. "YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I ACTUALLY WONDER HOW YOU ENDED UP WITH SUCH GOOD FRIENDS AS AMI, MAKOTO AND MINAKO!" With that, Usagi started walking back home.

"If that is how she was to be then fine! SEE IF I CARE!" Rei called out after Usagi as she watched her walk away.

.

"Finally we meet Miss Tsukino." A voice called out to Usagi.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked not too pleasantly as she was still pissed off at Rei and Mamoru.

"I am General Nephrite of the Dark Kingdom and I have been sent by Queen Beryl." A man hovering up in the air answered as he bowed. He too wore a General's uniform like General Jadeite.

"Well what do you want from me then?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow while tapping her foot.

"I have been ordered to capture you and bring you back to the Dark Kingdom as our own personal source of pure energy." Nephrite explained.

Usagi screamed as a monster rose out of the ground in front of her.

Hearing Usagi scream and then noticing that Nephrite was chasing her with a Youma called Petasos; the girls looked around before taking their stances.

"Usagi's in trouble!" Makoto said.

"Let's go girls!" Minako ordered.

.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

.

After a flash of orange, green, red and blue stood Minako as Sailor Venus, Makoto as Sailor Jupiter, Rei as Sailor Mars and Ami as Sailor Mercury.

"Stop right there… Nega… thingy!" Venus shouted at the Youma. Nephrite and the Youma turned around to see the Sailor Senshi standing there.

"Look at that it's the Sailor Brats." Nephrite sneered down at the Senshi.

"Nega thingy?" Mars questioned Venus, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to my head!" Venus said sheepishly.

.

Usagi tried running over to where Mamoru was in hope that he would actually be a Prince Charming and help her out, however he had suddenly disappeared.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Petasos asked as she shot out vines from her hair and wrapped around Usagi lifting her high in the air.

"Usagi dear you have something we want." Nephrite said as he floated next to Usagi who was struggling to get free of the youma's hold.

"Yeah and what would that be again?" Usagi asked wriggling about trying to get at least an arm free. She wanted to slap that smirk off of Nephrite's face.

"That would be your energy. It's very powerful and would benefit the Dark Kingdom immensely." Nephrite said matter of fact. "I'm pretty sure I explained this to you earlier. You will be returning to the Dark Kingdom with me once we have dealt with these annoying twerps."

"Why would I give my energy to freaks like you? I won't go down without a fight!" Usagi said as she glared at Nephrite. "Why not take that cow I thought was my friend?"

"Oh no, she did not just call me a cow…" Mars gritted her teeth while trying not to give away her identity. Usagi looked down to where the Sailor Senshi were standing.

"You guys call yourselves heroes! This idiot is trying to steal my energy and take me captive, yet all you are doing is standing there looking pretty?" Usagi yelled out. "You should be ashamed to call yourselves heroines." Petasos started to drain Usagi's energy. "Ugh, I feel so tired…" With that Usagi passed out in the youma's grasp.

.

"YOUMA… TAI SAN!" Mars shouted as she sent balls of fire hurling through the air and burnt the vines that held Usagi hostage.

"Quick Jupiter, catch Usagi." Venus ordered as she prepared her own attack.

"CRESENT… BEAM!"

.

Jupiter caught Usagi just in time before she hit the ground. Placing Usagi next to the cat form of Luna, Jupiter raced back off into the battle. Venus's attack didn't affect Petasos at all. Instead, Petasos disappeared and then reappeared behind Venus.

"Surprise, Surprise!" She mocked. Venus turned around to be hit full blast in the stomach

"Usagi chan wake up." Luna pleaded. "Wake up!" Usagi woke up by a small but painful bite to the arm by Luna. "Why on earth do I feel so tired?" Usagi wondered as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Luna transformed into a human and produced a beautiful golden broach with beautiful jewels on it.

"Usagi, your friends are in great danger and need your help, but not only that, but you are in great danger. The dark kingdom will keep coming after you because of your pure energy, and you need to be able to defend yourself.

"Who are you; and how am I able to help? I am just a normal girl." I said half asleep still.

"My name is Luna and I am the advisor to the Sailor Senshi. You are destined to be Sailor Moon, protector and lead guardian to the Moon Princess we are searching for. I tried to stand up, but I was still too weak from the loss of energy.

"If you accept, your whole life will change and there will be no turning back." Luna informed Usagi.

"If there are people that need my help then I will help. I will send those Dark Kingdom creeps back to oblivion for picking on me and other innocent people." Usagi said seriously. "Besides, those Senshi are in need of some serious training if they think that doing silly poses and spouting off nonsense will win them the battle."

"Take this broach and say 'Moon Prism Power, Make up." Luna instructed.

Thrusting her hand up in the air, Usagi called out.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

.

Bright lights swirled around Usagi and her clothes disappeared to be replaced by a Sailor fuku similar to that of the other senshi's. Hers however, had a blue skirt and red bows, boots and choker. Two red jewels appeared on her buns and well as a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle.

"I will be here to help and instruct you on what to do." Luna said as she noticed Sailor Moon giving herself a quick once over.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't need help. I know exactly what to do." With that, Sailor Moon took off towards the battle where the scouts were struggling against Petasos.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice!" Sailor Moon announced herself while she launched straight into a kick that struck Petasos in the face. "Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, keep it distracted. Fire is its weakness so I want Mars to combine her attack with mine."

"Right!" The girls agreed as Venus, Mercury and Jupiter kept Petasos distracted so that it wasn't able to keep focused enough to attack. Using this as their chance, Moon and Mars began their attacks.

.

"MOON TIARA…"

"YOUMA…"

"BOOMERANG!"

"TAI SAN!"

.

The attacks combined and struck Petasos who didn't see it coming until it was too late. "Right where is Nephrite? " Moon asked.

"He fled the scene just after Mars freed you from the Youma's captivity." Mercury replied.

"Ugh… why does Odango Atama have to be Sailor Moon…? I refuse to let her into the team!" Mars complained stubbornly.

"That's fine, because I don't want to work with a selfish and ungrateful little brat." Moon shot back as she changed back into civilian form. "Where's your comeback now Pyro?"

"Usagi chan, Rei chan, please don't fight, we're a team now." Ami begged.

"Mm mm, what's that smell?" I mocked. "It smells like bacon that just got burnt!"

"Usagi, Rei, this is no time to act childish." Luna scolded the two Senshi. "Now that our team is finally complete, our mission is now solely focused on finding the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal before the Dark Kingdom does.

Usagi and Rei glared at each other but both silently agreed to a truce for the sake of the mission.

"I should be heading back before my parents get worried. We can use my place tomorrow for the auditions. Someone tell Prince Charming where my place is." Usagi said as she gathered her things and started to make her way home.

.

Later that evening while Usagi was in her room studying for her end of year exams, there was a knock on the front door. Ikuko Tsukino opened the door to reveal Rei and Minako standing there.

"Hi Tsukino san, we're Usagi san's friends, is Usagi san home?" Minako asked politely.

"Yes she is home; she is just in her room studying for exams that start tomorrow afternoon." Mrs Tsukino informed them. "You may come in if you would like; her room is upstairs to the right."

"Thank you Tsukino san." Rei said as her and Minako bowed in respect. Taking off their shoes, they made their way up the stairs to Usagi's room. When they got to Usagi's pink bedroom door they knocked on it.

"Hai, douzo!" Usagi answered as her eyes never strayed from her math text books she was reading and taking notes.

Minako and Rei quietly entered and shut the door.

"Hello Usagi." The girls greeted Usagi. Upon hearing their voices, Usagi spun around in the office desk chair she had at her study table.

"Minako, Rei, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Rei came to tell you something important, didn't you Rei?" Minako answered as she nudged Rei forward.

"I'm sorry. I really did say some nasty things that I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean." Rei said as well.

"I'm sorry too, for the comments I made earlier, I really shouldn't take everything to heart." Usagi apologized. "Friends?"

"Friends: Rei confirmed as they sealed it with a hug.

.

Suddenly their communicator's went off.

"What's the sitch? Minako said answering hers.

"There is an attack downtown, another General but this one called Zoicite, and he's after something called the rainbow crystals." Ami said.

"Another General? But we haven't even defeated Jadeite yet!" Rei exclaimed. "Not to mention there was the second one today, now this makes three."

"Three different Generals in one week, usually they send out just Jadeite." Minako wondered. "They must be up to something."

"We're on our way Ami." Usagi said as Minako shut the communicator. Picking up some of her textbooks and packing them into a bag, she made her way to her bedroom door. "Let's go."

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Ikuko was cooking dinner.

"Hey Mama, I'm going over to Ami chan's house for a group study session with the girls. I'll be home in a few hours." Usagi said as she kissed her mother on the cheek. "Don't worry about dinner for me, we'll order some pizza."

"Okay Usagi, just please don't be home too late, you need plenty of rest to be ready for your exam tomorrow." Ikuko said as she waved to the three girls. "Bye girls."

"Bye Tsukino san!" They bowed and made their way out of the house.

As soon as they exited the front path, they ran as fast as they could to the nearest alley way with Usagi in the lead. Once in the alleyway, they transformed after making sure no one was there to see them.

.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

.

"How do we get all the way across town? How will we know where the battle is?" Moon asked nervously.

"Being a Senshi also means we get super abilities, like being able to run really fast and jump really high." Venus answered.

"Another words, we run across the roof tops and jump from roof to roof to get to our destinations." Mars explained as she and Venus jumped up to the nearest roof. Following their example, Sailor Moon jumped up onto the roof as well.

"Okay Sailor Moon, just follow us." Venus instructed as the trio took off across the roof tops at a fast speed.

They jumped from roof top to roof top until they came across a large apartment building. Venus and Mars jumped up straight to the top while Moon came to a sudden halt at the edge of the building she was currently on.

"Come Sailor Moon, you can do it." Mars urged.

"I can't, it's too high!" Moon said scared.

"Yes you can!" Venus said. "Just believe in yourself!"

Moon nodded and stepped back a few paces to get a running start. With a determined look on her face, Moon started running to the edge of the roof and jumped as high as she could once she reached the edge of the roof. However, it wasn't high enough and she started falling, but with quick reflexes she managed to grab onto a window ledge.

"Help me please!" Moon called out to them. "I'm slipping!"

"Hang on, we'll pull you up." Mars said. She turned to Venus. "Do you think your love me chain will be long enough?"

"Not too sure but we can try."

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Venus used her chain to lower it down to Moon. Moon was about to grab the chain when she lost her grip on the window ledge and fell. As she neared the ground, Tuxedo Kamen swooped in and quickly caught her. He landed on the roof top of a house before launching straight up in the air and landed on the apartment roof top next to Mars and Venus.

"Thank you for your help Tuxedo Kamen." Moon said bowing slightly to hide her redden cheeks. "Come on, we need to up hurry up as I've stalled us long enough."

.

Soon they arrived at the battle and took in the scene before them. Mercury, Luna, brief us." Venus ordered as her, Mars and Moon charged into battle.

"Zoicite has taken something called a Rainbow Crystal out of a Human." Mercury stated as she dodged the claws of the Youma while rapidly typing on her Mercury computer. "This is no ordinary Youma; this is a shadow warrior called Geeseen and is a lot more powerful than the average Youma."

"Senshi, we cannot kill this Shadow Warrior, we must turn it back into a Human!" Sailor Luna told us as she blasted Geeseen with her giant Geisha paper fan.

"SUPREME …THUNDER!"

Jupiter's attack weakened Geeseen a bit, but not enough. "How do we do that?"

"Sailor Moon must do it!" Sailor Luna said as a Crescent Moon Wand appeared in front of Sailor Moon.

"ARYUKYO …TAI SAN!" Mars used her scroll charms to freeze Geeseen temporarily.

Seizing this moment as her chance, Moon took the wand in her hand and held it high in the air.

"MOON HEALING…ESCALATION!" she shouted. Geeson the Shadow Warrior turned back into a normal human again. "Oh my god, that's Joseph Fisher from my Physics class!" Moon said as she ran over to him, making sure that he was okay.

"Sailor Moon, by accepting and using the crescent moon wand, you have accepted the position as leader of the Sailor Senshi." Sailor Luna said seriously as she watched the blonde odango'd girl fuss over her class mate.

"But I thought I was the leader of the Senshi?" Venus whined.

"Yes, you are in a way. Venus is the leader of the inner Senshi, Sailor Moon is the leader of _all_ the Sailor Senshi and the close and personal body guard of the Moon Princess herself." Artemis informed them all.

"I understand." Moon said as she rejoined her fellow Senshi. "Where did Kamen go?"

"He's already taken off like he usually does." Mars scoffed. "He does his own thing and doesn't care about anybody else."

"Sailor Moon, don't fall for him as we are still unsure if he is a friend or foe." Artemis warned.

"Don't worry Artemis; I'm not interested in him." Moon smiled as she dismissed Artemis's warning. "I should be heading back as I need to finish studying for my exam tomorrow. With that, Moon disappeared into the night sky. From the distance you could only see the silhouette of a female jumping from roof to roof.

It's too late Artemis." Mercury said. "She's already fallen for him.

"She just doesn't know it yet." Jupiter said worriedly.

"We need to keep them apart and minimize contact between the two of them." Venus frowned.

* * *

**Bam! There we are, chapter two is rewritten! How did you all like that ? I'm not sure if you have noticed, but this story will be a mixture of the Anime and Live Action. Attacks will be a combination of the live action as well as the live action, and the Youma and foes that appear will be based off of the anime. I actually have a book on all the Youma that have appeared in the series up until the Droids season of Sailor Moon, which has really helped me in rewriting this story so that I detail the battles scenes a bit better. Although I must admit, my battles scenes suck balls.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed this story, means a lot to me 3**

**Please check out and like my page on facebook ;Princess Moonie of the Moon Cosplay!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Princess Moonie Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not A Normal Girl Anymore  
(Re-write)**

**Chapter 3**

**By Princess Moonie of the Moon**

* * *

It was a sweltering hot day and Usagi was walking home alone after her exam. They were meant to be holding auditions today, but for some reason, the girls were too busy to make it today. Not that Usagi didn't mind, she had a date tonight! As Usagi had been walking out of her exam that morning, Heath Adonis (her secret crush) had pulled her aside and asked her out to dinner. Heath is the most good looking guy in her school, he looked like he had been made from the Greek Gods themselves (could've been a possibility as he was part Greek), however he was shy and didn't talk to many people except from his friends. Heath didn't have a huge ego, he was really down to earth, intelligent and he was one of the kindest people Usagi had ever met. He'd always willingly go out of his way to help people in need. Usagi sighed dreamily as she thought about him. He was the perfect guy. She couldn't believe it when he'd shyly asked her out to dinner that night, to which she replied that she would love to.

.

Running a hand through her sticky perspired bangs, Usagi sighed again at how disgusting she felt in the dry heat. "_I could really go for swim right now…"_ she thought. It was so hot. Pulling out her phone, Usagi looked at the time. "_I have enough time to go for a swim in the pool when I get home before I need to get ready for my date tonight!" _With that, Usagi took off running the rest of the way home to try and squeeze in some extra time in the pool. As she was running, her bangs fell in her eyes due to being wet with perspiration from the heat. Just as she was about to stop and pin her bangs back, she collided into somebody and then proceeded to rebound off that person and crash into the floor.

"Watch it Odango." A familiar taunting voice said.

Usagi tried getting up but her head was so dizzy from the force of the collision, which she walked straight into the light post next to her and knocked herself out. "_What a ditz!"_ Mamoru thought as he gathered up Usagi into his arms, picked up her book bag and proceeded to carry on down the street in the direction that Usagi was headed. "_But a gorgeous one…"_

.

Mamoru proceeded to carry Usagi all the way back to her house. Ringing the door bell, Mamoru stood on the doorstep and waited for the door to be answered. He didn't have to wait that long before the door opened to reveal Kenji Tsukino, Usagi's father, in the doorway.

"Chiba Mamoru, is that you?" Ken asked astonished.

"Good afternoon Mr Tsukino, it's been a while." Mamoru greeted.

"I haven't seen you since you were a child." Kenji said as he stepped aside to let Mamoru in. Kenji then noticed that his daughter was passed out in Mamoru's arms. "Oh no, what happened to Usagi?"

"Usagi was running home from school and wasn't looking where she was going and collided into me. It must have hit her head as she went down because when she stood up, she walked straight into a light post and knocked herself out." Mamoru explained.

"My, my, my, Usagi really needs to learn to look where she's going." Ikuko said as walked past the two men and headed towards the kitchen. "Hello Mamoru, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you for bringing her home for us Mamoru." Kenji asked curiously as he led Mamoru upstairs to Usagi's room.

"My parents decided to come out here for a holiday; they will be arriving within the next hour or two and would like to visit." Mamoru said. "I am here earlier as I am currently here as an exchange student with a few other students from my school district."

"Well how about you and your parents come over for dinner this evening after they have arrived and settled in." Ikuko told Mamoru. "They did let us know a few weeks ago they would be coming to visit soon about certain matters."

.

About an hour later after Mamoru had brought Usagi back to her house. Usagi awoke to the ringing of her phone as she still hadn't received a communicator yet. "Hello" She answered groggily.

"We've found another Rainbow Crystal!" Minako's voice said urgently. "We're at the cemetery near some industrial area."

"That doesn't really narrow it down Minako." Usagi said as she jumped out of bed.

"Oh it's the cemetery closest to the Alcoa Plant." Minako said. "Hurry!"

With that the line went dead. Usagi took in her surroundings and realized she was in her room. _"How did I get here?" _ She thought. "_Never mind, I'll worry about it later."_ Flinging her bedroom door open, Usagi raced down the steps and into the front foyer. As she was putting on some running shoes her mother made her way into the hall. "Where are you going Usa?" Ikuko asked her daughter.

"To visit Minako, she has something important she needs help with something and asked me to come over ASAP." Usagi answered, bending the truth a little.

"Okay, try not to be too long, we will be having some important guests over for dinner." Ikuko said as she walked away.

"No worries Mama!" Usagi said as she raced out the front door. Rushing into the nearest alleyway and transforming, Sailor Moon took to the rooftops and started racing across the town. _"Wait, we're having a guest over for dinner? But I have a date!"_ Moon thought as what her mother had said finally occurred to her. Pulling out her phone, she rang the house phone. After three rings some one answered the phone. "Hello, Tsukino residence."

"Mama, I have a date tonight!" Moon informed her mother. "I won't be able to make it to dinner."

"Usagi, these are very important guests, you will have to cancel your date." Ikuko informed her daughter.

"Okay, comprise, what if I go straight on my date after I finish helping Minako and then make it home in time for dinner?" Moon negotiated. "What time is dinner?"

"Dinner is at seven. I'm sorry Usagi but you have to cancel your date." Ikuko answered.

"Aww, come on Mama, I really like him." Moon whined.

"No Usagi." With that Ikuko hung up on the phone. Moon grumbled and then dialled another number in her phone.

"Hello?" Answered a male voice.

"Hi Heath, its Usagi." Moon greeted as she leapt from a building and started running through the bush.

"Hey Usagi." Heath greeted.

"Heath, I won't be able to do dinner tonight due to family commitments. Moon said apologetically as she came across a road that would lead her to the cemetery.

"That's okay, I was actually about to ring you to let you know that I won't be able to make it either, my parents have just been in a terrible accident." Heath said sadly.

"Oh no that's awful!" Moon said with a horrified look on her face. "I totally understand. I hope that they pull through. Please keep me updated as to how they are going."

"Thanks Usagi." Heath said. "I've got to go; I've just arrived at the hospital." With that the line was hung up.

.

Upon arriving, Moon jumped up onto a wall and concealed herself as she took a quick moment to observe the battle. Leaping down near the scouts, Moon lost her balance and landed in an empty, muddy, semi dug out grave. Pulling herself out of the muddy grave, Moon didn't notice Bokushii coming up from behind.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sailor Luna cried out in warning. Moon turned around as fast as she could and blocked the attack with the Crescent Moon Wand. Bokushii knocked my arm away. He went to attack again when Tuxedo Kamen quickly jumped in, gathered Moon in his arms and leapt out of harm's way. Zoicite was just about take off with the Rainbow Crystal when Tuxedo Kamen knocked it out of his hands.

"Round two; Tuxedo Kamen vs. Zoicite!" He challenged while holding Moon who was nestled in his arms.

"_Mm, he smells nice…"_ Moon thought. She gave him a gentle poke in the abdomen. Kamen never felt it, but Moon felt those rock hard abs underneath and just about melted in his arms.

"Bokushii, finish them off!" Zoicite ordered.

Doing as he was told, Bokushii attacked Kamen and Moon. Kamen dodged the attack and placed Moon on a grassed area before taking off and battling Zoicite. Moon then spotted the Rainbow Crystal lying on the ground. Sneakily crawling over, she picked up the crystal and deposited it into her subspace pocket. Getting up and heading back towards the Senshi, Moon noticed something glimmering where Kamen had placed her on the grass. It was a beautiful star locket. Picking it up, she decided to hold onto it and give it back to him at the end of the battle. Then she proceeded to make her way back over to the Senshi.

"About time!" Mars said irritably as she kicked Bokushii in the stomach.

"Sorry everyone!" Moon said apologetically. "Got tied up with my mother…"

"SUPREME …THUNDER!"

"YOUMA… TAI SAN!"

"MOON HEALING… Escalation!" Moon shouted, turning the shadow warrior back into a priest. Moon looked around for Tuxedo Kamen and noticed that he had already left. "_I guess I'll give it back to him at the next battle."_

The Senshi started making their way back to town. Once back in town, they found an alley to change back into their civilian forms. "Well, I need to be heading off as Mother informed me that we have important guests coming over for dinner!" Usagi announced sulkily.

"Do you have any exams tomorrow Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Not tomorrow Ami Chan, my next exam is on Wednesday. So I'll be home all day studying." Usagi answered.

"Well why don't we have our auditions tomorrow after we get back from school?" Rei suggested. "That allows Usagi to study for her exams while we're at school and then we can all chill and relax when we arrive."

"I agree what about you Usagi Chan?" Minako agreed.

"Yeah sounds great." Usagi agreed. "See you all tomorrow then."

"Cya Usagi!" the girls farewelled as they watched Usagi make her way to the bus stop.

.

Usagi was standing at the bus stop waiting for her bus when a nice sleek and shiny red Ferrari pulled up. The passenger window itself down and a voice called out.

"Get in Odango." A familiar voice ordered.

Usagi bent over slightly so that she could see her nemesis in the driver's seat. "No, my parents taught me never to go with strangers, baka." Usagi teased.

"But I'm no stranger Odango; we're in the same homeroom at school." Mamoru countered back.

"You are a person that I have no personal acquaintance with, there for to me you are a stranger." Usagi retaliated.

"Odango just get in the car unless you want to stand here for another 20 minutes in this heat with all the flies while waiting for your bus to take you home." Mamoru said irritably. With a slight huff, Usagi opened the passenger's door and slid into the car gracefully where she was greeted with the cool breeze from the air conditioning.

The car ride was silent as Mamoru drove across town to Usagi's neighbourhood. Soon he pulls up alongside the curb outside of Usagi's house.

"How on earth do you know where I live, baka?" Usagi asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out!" Mamoru said grinning.

"Thanks for the ride creepy stalker." Usagi said she got of Mamoru's car and walked up her driveway. She turned around to watch Mamoru drive up into the drive way of one of the units next door to her house. Her mouth dropped open as she watched Mamoru get out of the car.

"You knew where I lived because you live right next door, you crazy creepy stalker!" Usagi said angrily as she stomped over to him. "How long have you been here? Because I am pretty sure I would have noticed you here along with that not so inconspicuous fancy red Ferrari!"

Mamoru just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Odango, I have been staying in this unit for the past few weeks since I arrived here in Australia. The only reason why you haven't noticed the car is because you're blind as a bat."

"Ugh! Stay away from me baka!" Usagi fumed as she stomped back across her front lawn and to her front door.

.

"Usagi, you're home early." Ikuko noted as she watched her young daughter enter the house and slam the front door. "Why are you in bad mood?"

Usagi explained as she took off her shoes and socks. "Because, I just found out that the devil himself is currently residing next door." Usagi fumed as she made her way up to her bedroom. Ikuko just sighed at her daughter's antics and headed back into the kitchen to continue preparing for dinner that evening. Not long after, Usagi joined her in a pair of sweat pants and tank top and proceeded to help her mother cook dinner.

Soon the clock rolled around to six thirty pm and Ikuko gasped.

"Oh my, look at the time! Usagi, race up stairs and start getting ready for dinner, I want you to wear some nice clothes when you come back down."

"Yes Mama." Usagi replied and she took off her apron and raced upstairs.

Once in her room, Usagi stripped off her clothes and walked into her en suite bathroom and proceeded to turn on the shower while pulling her hair up high into a bun so it didn't get too wet in the shower. Stepping into the shower, she quickly washed and scrubbed her body as clean as she could before turning off the water and reaching and arm out to grasp her towel from the hook and wrap it around her body. She then made her way back into her bedroom and into her walk in wardrobe to try and find something nice to wear to dinner. After a while of not being able to decide on anything to wear, Usagi grabbed the closest dress and then proceed to get changed. Then she applied some moisturising cream to her face arms and legs. Noticing she was running out of time, she quickly threw her hair up in a nice high and tight pony tail before applying a thin layer of lip gloss. She slipped on a pair of strappy stiletto heels and made her way to her bedroom door. Before opening it, she gave herself a quick glance over in the mirror that was on the back of the door. Usagi was dressed in a beautiful black halter neck dress that dipped down in to a low v neck tight shaped bodice that flared out from her waist to her knees. She didn't need make up as she was blessed with naturally good looks. Happy with her appearance and outfit, she opened the door and gracefully made her way down stairs.

Usagi went into the family room where she found her Mother and father waiting; they too were dressed up nicely. As soon as her mother saw her, she gushed. "You look so grown up and beautiful!"

"Thank you Mother." Usagi said appreciatively.

"Our guests should be here any moment." Kenji informed Usagi. Then as soon as he said that the doorbell rang. Ikuko rushed out of the family room and to the front foyer to greet their guests. As Kenji made his way to the doorway of the family room, he stopped and hugged Usagi as kissed her on the forehead. "My little girl is all grown up into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you Papa, but I shall always be your little girl in your eyes." Usagi smiled.

"That indeed you are right." Kenji agreed. "Now let's go greet our special guests." With that the pair made their way into the front foyer.

"Takahiro san, Kimiko san, it's good to see you again! It's been so long!" Kenji greeted the guests as he gave them each a hug. "Usagi, I don't think you will remember them, but this is Chiba Takahiro and his Chiba Kimiko, they are close friends of the family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chiba san." Usagi greeted politely to the married couple.

"You may or may not remember, but this is their son Chiba Mamoru, whom you have met at school recently." Kenji said as Mr and Mrs Chiba stepped aside to reveal Mamoru standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Usagi." Mamoru greeted with a grin.

"Hello Chiba san." Usagi bit out "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Please Usagi, don't be so formal, and just call me Mamoru, after all we do go to school together." Mamoru grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Now let us make our way into the dining room for dinner." Ikuko instructed as she led the Mr and Mrs Chiba to the dining room. Once the adults were out of the room, Usagi shot Mamoru deadly glare. Oh if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now!

"What the hell do you think you're doing here baka?" Usagi hissed furiously. "I told you stay away from me!"

"I was invited here Odango." Mamoru drawled obviously.

Usagi huffed at his answer and turned dramatically to stomp out of the room, but not before punching him in the stomach on her way out. Tonight was going to be long one night. What was so important that she had to endure the devil's presence in her own safe haven for a few hours?

* * *

**There you are everyone! Sorry about the wait I've been really busy and sick lately that I just haven't had the time to work on anymore chapters. The next chapter I promise will be really good and worth the wait as it will be delayed a bit longer due to me going into hospital on Thursday.**

**On another note, I happy to announce that I have semi gone through my writer's block on When the Moon and Potter Collide and have gotten myself a wonderful beta for that story. Her name is Serenity Rose and I all suggest you go check out her amazing stories because she is a fantastic writer! So hopefully WTMAPC should be updated soon and taken off of Hiatus (but it won't be until after I'm out of hospital) :)**

**Last but least, check out my cosplay page on facebook! Just search Princess Moonie of the Moon (same as my pen name on here) please go a head and click that little like page button. Don't worry, I don't spam annoying news feed posts like most pages do, I just give updates every now and then :) **

**There is a direct link on my profiled if you want to check it out or you can copy and paster the link below into an address bar to find I (just remember to take out any spaces and replace DOT with .).**

******www DOT facebook DOT com/PrincessMoonieoftheMoonCosplay**

**Also, I suppose you could also leave me a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter... ;)**

**Moonie out!**

**Xx**


End file.
